Deal
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Ste is a dealer for Danny Houston, Brendan is not too pleased when he finds out. Slight AU but can also run alongside canon events.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Ste is a dealer for Danny Houston, Brendan is not too pleased when he finds out. Slight AU but can also run alongside canon events.

A/N: Big thank you to Busman's Holiday for all her help in editing this!

* * *

Deal

Chapter One

Ste wasn't sure he liked working in the SU bar. Chez Chez had a certain air of mystery about it that drew you in, or perhaps that was more to do with Brendan. Ste couldn't tell the difference. He glanced over at him now. He was frowning at his phone screen in concentration. Brendan didn't like to admit what was troubling him and Ste couldn't ask; if Brendan wanted to share anything with him, he would.

Their relationship wasn't what Ste would call normal. At the beginning Ste had hardly realised what was happening between them at all. He'd always wanted to impress Brendan, had drunk in any attention from him like it meant the world. At first Ste had thought it was simply an employee wanting to impress their boss, but of course it wasn't in the same way he'd tried to impress Tony, when he'd worked with him.

It was only later that he'd realised what it was. Ste touched his lips absently, remembering that first kiss in Brendan's flat. It had awoken a desire in him that he hadn't realised he was capable of. Later in the cellar was when he had truly understood it. He'd felt it through the pulse in his throat, anticipating Brendan's approach. He'd felt it in the press of Brendan's lips against his own, the slow slide of his tongue inside his mouth. Ste didn't think he had ever felt so wanted in all his life.

It wasn't all plain-sailing. The bruises were a stark reminder of how quickly things could turn, how easily Brendan could slip into his second mask. It wasn't as easy as walking away, Ste found that he couldn't. He didn't think Brendan could either. He was still difficult to read but Ste saw something in the way he looked at him sometimes; the quirk of his mouth when Ste did something to make him laugh, the way his eyes would follow him across the room while Ste was working. Sometimes Brendan would take him into his office and lock the door behind them, craving it as much as Ste was, unable to wait a moment longer.

Today however, Ste could tell Brendan was in a foul mood. He hoped it wasn't anything that involved him. A month or so ago Danny Houston had offered Ste a way of making some extra money on the side. He'd needed it with two mouths to feed. How could he refuse his kids anything? Things hadn't been going great with Brendan at the time either and it was always a struggle for him and Amy on one wage. He'd started dealing for Danny. Nothing too risky, he liked to think. Danny had his trusted clients and Ste tried not to ask questions, even though it was in his nature to do so. Danny kept his side of the bargain too, he kept it from Brendan. It wasn't a deal Ste had vocalised but it went without saying that as his boss, Brendan wouldn't approve. If Danny had known what else they were to each other… well, Ste didn't like to think about it.

Ste started unloading the dishwasher. Most things were the same here as they were back in the club but Ste still missed it and he knew Brendan did too. He approached Ste now, still holding his phone tightly in his hand. Ste averted his eyes, grabbing a towel from the counter.

Brendan settled behind the bar, his fingers drumming to a nameless beat. Ste swallowed down his curiosity, waiting for Brendan to speak first. He felt his gaze on him, burning into his skin. It took all of Ste's self restraint to not look up and meet his eyes. Eventually Brendan broke the silence around them, taking the towel out of Ste's hands.

"Steven," his voice was low, almost soft. Ste looked up in some surprise.

"Alright?"

Brendan snorted, playing with the towel between his two hands. "Not really."

"You wanna err, talk about it or something?" Ste asked awkwardly, reaching out to take the towel back from Brendan.

Brendan shrugged, his gaze piercing. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Jacqui went off somewhere. She never likes doing the cleaning."

"It's beneath you," Brendan replied in a rare moment of reflection.

"Do you wanna do it then?" Ste offered, lips twitching in a smile. "I don't mind you know."

"Yeah I'll bet." Brendan smiled in return but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was really bothering him.

"What's wrong, Bren?" Ste asked quietly, leaning close.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He met his gaze then, attempting a gentle smile. "You can knock off early if you want." He coughed to disguise the awkwardness of the offer. He never let Ste go before they opened.

"Why?" Ste asked, tenacious as ever.

Brendan sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'm giving you the night off."

"Yeah but why?" Ste pressed, trying to meet Brendan's eyes again.

"Does it matter? Just take the offer won't you?" He was getting angry now and Ste found himself getting annoyed too.

"Well if you don't want me around, fine. You could just say." He threw the towel over his shoulder, moving out from behind the bar quickly. Brendan was by his side in a heartbeat, hand wrapped around Ste's wrist.

"Hey, don't be like that." Brendan's voice was at his ear, breath drifting across his cheek. Ste gave a little shiver. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Sometimes Ste couldn't believe the change in him. During the early days Brendan had often been cold, distant. He hadn't demonstrated much feeling towards Ste outside of the confines of his office. It was almost as though he was losing that grip on himself, the one that made him keep his distance. Ste wasn't sure when things had changed so drastically but he preferred it to the coldness, as confusing as it could be sometimes.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" Ste asked outright, unable to loosen his wrist from Brendan's grip. Brendan was too close, just inches apart from him. It was clouding his judgement. He couldn't stay angry when Brendan was this near, this vulnerable. It was written all over his face.

"Danny's coming by tonight."

Ste took a definitive step back, needing to put his poker face on. He didn't want Brendan to notice the change in his expression.

"What for?" He tried to sound casual but it came out strange. Brendan gave him a look, releasing Ste's wrist but taking a step towards him, hand hovering over his waist.

"To check the books. He's been coming in more and more recently. I don't like it."

"He does own part of the club," Ste pointed out.

"But he's never been this interested before." Brendan looked beyond Ste to the door as if expecting Danny's arrival any moment.

"He won't come till later, you know that. He never does."

"I wish he wouldn't come at all," Brendan murmured.

"It's not like you," Ste said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"To be scared of anyone."

Brendan blinked, as if thinking back to another time. He took a step back from Ste. He took the warmth with him.

"It's not that." Brendan shook his head. Ste waited for him to continue, wondering if the shutters were up now. When Brendan made no sign of speaking, Ste continued himself.

"Why do I have to go home then? I can deal with Danny." Ste winced at his choice of words but Brendan didn't notice. He was staring down at his shoes, reflecting.

"I don't like him being around you," he admitted quietly, as if only to himself. Ste was startled by his honestly. Brendan didn't know something, did he?

"I'm a big boy, Brendan," Ste said, trying to keep his voice level. At the same time he wanted to roll his eyes. If only Brendan knew what he was up to, but of course he didn't and Ste wasn't about to tell him.

Brendan looked up, faint smile on his lips. "I know you can handle yourself. Just humour me, yeah?"

Ste took a moment to consider. He wondered if Brendan was afraid of Danny finding out about them, or if it was something else. It wasn't a secret that everyone was wary of Danny. Jacqui and Rhys especially, for their own reasons. Even Cheryl seemed to stumble over her words whenever she saw him. Brendan was looking at him now, waiting for his answer.

He decided to give in, thinking that he was behind on payment anyway and Danny was likely to have a go at him if he saw him tonight. But mostly he wanted to take that look away from Brendan's face. It didn't sit right on him, not the big bad Brendan Brady everyone knew. Not the man Ste knew either.

"So?" Brendan pressed, growing impatient.

"Fine, I'll go." Ste made a move towards the staffroom but Brendan stopped him, his hand against Ste's waist.

"You don't have to go _right _now." Brendan had that familiar look in his eyes and Ste felt his body respond automatically, the pull between them ever present and undeniable.

"Where do you want me?" He asked, voice low.

Brendan tugged him towards the office, firm arm around Ste's slight waist. Normally he would press him against the door, sometimes roughly, other times not. It depended on his mood. He was gentle today, deliberate. He had Ste on the little sofa, his body pressed down into the soft cushions. His lips were just below Ste's ear, travelling down to his throat. He knew it made Ste crazy. He wriggled a little underneath him but it only made Brendan kiss him more intimately. Eventually he worked his way across his jaw and to his mouth. Ste could kiss Brendan for hours, he would never tire of it. Brendan had something else on his mind however. His touch drifted towards Ste's back, his hand slipping easily underneath his t-shirt.

The skin to skin contact was almost unbearable at this point. Ste let out a soft moan, pushing himself up against Brendan. He chuckled, flipping Ste onto his side to get access to the inside of his trousers. Ste remembered the first time they had done this in the Chez Chez office. Brendan had been urgent then, his fingers slippery with lubricant and desperate to get inside. Now he was taking his sweet time. Ste wasn't sure what he preferred. They both ended the same way, with Ste stood up, bracing himself against the sofa.

Brendan entered him from behind, his fingers tightening on the soft skin of Ste's hips. Ste pushed back into Brendan's strong arms, allowing him to hold his weight. Brendan liked to be in control and sometimes Ste liked to indulge him. There was something to be said for being held with such purpose anyway. It was something Ste never tired of.

For all Brendan's care in preparing him, the sex itself was startlingly desperate. Brendan kept his arms firmly fixed around Ste's middle, holding him as he barrelled into him, knowing by now that Ste could take the impact, urged on by Ste's cries and groans of pleasure.

He withdrew before he came, Ste dropping to his knees and opening his mouth wide. The come was warm on his face. Most of it had gone on his tongue, the rest on his chin and lips. Brendan pressed his thumb to the corner of Ste's mouth, drinking in the sight of him. He lowered himself to Ste's level, grasping him in his hand to finish him off. He locked gazes with him and Ste was taken aback by the intimacy of it. He came over Brendan's hand, his body shuddering with it. Brendan held him with a firm hand on his shoulder. He passed Ste some tissues after, to clean himself up with.

The intimacy was gone. Brendan was rearranging his suit, his back to Ste.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said brusquely, not looking back. Something in the way he held himself told Ste a different story to how he was really feeling. Ste didn't have the energy to argue the point though. He redressed himself and waited ten minutes after Brendan left the office to emerge out of it himself before he went home.

* * *

Danny didn't show up until gone eleven. Brendan had made sure the books were in order by then. He didn't like the feeling of having to prove himself but he couldn't afford to have Danny against him.

Brendan offered him a drink when he arrived, wanting to keep things civil. Danny nodded amiably. He was dressed in a sharp, crisp suit of blue. His smile was slight and his eyes were observing the room at large with every step, like he was looking for something.

Brendan went behind the bar to fix Danny's drink. Jacqui spotted him and averted her gaze, going to Rhys. Danny glanced briefly at them but he seemed to have something else on his mind tonight.

"Where's your boy then?" He asked as he sipped at his drink. Brendan almost dropped the bottle he was holding.

He cleared his throat. "I don't-"

"You know who I mean," Danny said, eyes twinkling. "Your Steven. Where is he?"

"He's not-" Brendan gave him a hard look but Danny's smile didn't waver. "Night off," he said briefly.

"Can I see the rota?"

"Why?" Brendan was on the defensive. He didn't appreciate Danny's tone.

Danny shook his head, smile never leaving his face. "Call it curiosity."

Reluctantly Brendan asked one of the bar staff to fetch the rota. Steven had done it himself on Brendan's computer. He'd sat on Brendan's lap and Brendan had kept touching him in order to distract him. It hadn't entirely worked; Steven still got the work done. Never left a job half finished, did Steven.

Danny looked over the rota, his small eyes darting down the page until they landed on Steven's name.

"I think you made a mistake, Brendan. He's right here."

"I gave him the night off."

"Oh? Are you in the habit of doing that for all your staff? Maybe I should ask the rest of them."

"Steven's missus needed him," Brendan improvised.

"His missus eh?" Danny looked sceptical. "Call him in, Brendan. I need to speak to him."

"What for?" Brendan asked bluntly.

Danny raised his eyebrows, smile beginning to waver. "Is that any of your business?"

"He is a part of my staff."

"And that makes him a part of mine. Call him in." Danny's voice told him there was no room for argument. Brendan hated to bow to anyone but Danny was different. He didn't like to think of the circles he ran in, the people he knew. Brendan went into the office to call Steven.

"Bren?" Steven answered on the third ring, always eager when it came to Brendan.

"I need you to come to the bar," Brendan said, straight to the point. He felt unsettled, calling Steven like this after what had happened in the office earlier. He could still smell Steven all over him and he wondered, perhaps ridiculously, if Danny could smell him too.

"I thought you gave me the night off," Steven said uncertainly, as though gauging Brendan's reaction. Brendan hated that he made that necessary. He didn't want Steven to be wary of him.

"Yeah well Danny wants to see you." Brendan cleared his throat awkwardly.

Steven went silent on the other end.

"Steven?"

"Sorry. Yeah, course I'll come in." He sounded unsure and it immediately made Brendan suspicious.

"Do you know what this is about? Why does Danny want to see you?"

"I dunno," Steven said, far too quickly. "Guess I'll see when I get there."

"Don't be too long," Brendan said before hanging up. He brought the phone to his lips, thinking hard.

Steven arrived twenty minutes later, bundled up in a big coat. He went straight to the bar, making himself known to Danny.

"Ah, there he is!" Danny was all jovial again, clapping Steven on the back. "Come into the office, Ste. We'll talk in there. More private." He shot Brendan a look. "Won't be long with him, Brendan."

Brendan's expression must have been thunderous because Steven looked at him and winced, turning his face away to follow Danny into the office. Brendan stared after them, unblinking. He hoped Steven could still feel his gaze through the door.

Brendan hovered by the office door, hoping to hear something. Raised voices perhaps. He heard nothing. Danny came out first looking satisfied. Steven followed after him, his coat looking impossibly bigger than before.

"My business is done for the night, Brendan. See you soon." He shook Brendan's hand firmly before heading to the exit. Steven made as if to follow but Brendan put out his arm to stop him.

"Office. Now."

Normally Steven would pout and argue but this time he did as he was told. That unnerved Brendan more than anything else tonight. He closed the door after them.

"So?" He looked Steven over but he wasn't looking at him. He was pulling his coat tighter around his small body. "You gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Steven shrugged unhelpfully, still not looking at Brendan. Brendan considered him for a moment, deliberating how best to play this. He knew all the ways to coax things out of Steven, after all. He decided on a gentle approach. He walked towards him slowly and Steven finally looked at him. His eyes were panicked. He took a step back. Brendan stopped too, perplexed.

"What is it?" He tilted his head to the side, confused. Steven hadn't shrunk away from him since… Brendan didn't like to think about it.

"Nothing. I just need to get off, that's all." He glanced towards the door. Brendan moved to stand in front of it, crossing his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Steven, you're not fine." Brendan approached him in two long strides, placing his hands on Steven's shoulders. Steven bowed his head, almost in defeat. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." Brendan's head was whirling with possibilities. Had Danny found out about them? The comments he'd made earlier were enough to make Brendan wonder, especially with him sniffing around more than usual…

Steven shook his head. "I can't tell you, okay? I just can't."

Brendan's grip tightened. "Why not?"

"Danny would kill me. I have to go, Brendan. Please."

Something in his voice startled Brendan. He released him slowly, reluctantly.

"Come by mine tonight. I'll be off in a few hours."

"I don't know, maybe." Steven sniffed a little, already halfway to the door.

Brendan watched him go, his face turning from soft to hard in seconds. He had to find out what Steven was hiding from him. He couldn't keep secrets from him, the very idea was laughable. Especially if it had something to do with Danny and his secret. He did what any concerned boss would do in his position. He followed him.

* * *

Ste walked away from the SU bar hastily, feeling his breath catch in his throat. That had been close, too close. He wasn't sure that Brendan would drop it, not now he'd seen the state Ste was in. What was Danny playing at, asking him to meet him at the bar right under Brendan's nose? If Ste didn't know any better he'd have sworn Danny wanted Brendan to find out. What could he possibly gain from that though? Ste shivered, heading away from the bar into the heart of the village. If he could just get this done he could go home. He wouldn't be going to Brendan's tonight. The man was relentless, he'd get whatever Ste was hiding out of him within minutes, maybe not even that.

Ste shuffled into the dark confines of the alleyway. He could feel the product underneath his coat. Danny had shoved it in there, telling him he had to make this deal otherwise he was tripling the payment Ste already owed him. He wished he hadn't gotten into this mess in the first place but he'd been desperate. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that told him he was desperate now, desperate for Brendan not to find out.

He'd kept it from Brendan all this time. Meeting with Danny outside the club, making sure he wasn't being followed. It was ridiculous really, the thought of Ste having to hide from Brendan, to make sure he wasn't following him. He'd been careless tonight in his haste to get this deal done. He would pay for that later.

The bloke Ste was meeting was running late. He came fifteen minutes later and by then Ste was feeling antsy. They did the swap hastily, Ste almost dropping the drugs in his hurry. The guy gave him a dirty look, shoving him into the wall for his trouble before running off. Ste tilted his head back against the bricks, taking a breath. His head ached from where it had connected with the wall and he blinked hard, trying to steady himself. It was starting to become too risky. After he'd paid Danny off he'd stop. He had to, now that Brendan had become suspicious. He couldn't risk it anymore.

He made his way home slowly, still feeling a little funny. He thought he heard footsteps behind him and quickened his pace, wondering if it was Danny's guy back to finish him off. The idea was ridiculous, he'd done everything he was supposed to do. But he didn't trust Danny. He still couldn't work out why he'd come specifically to the bar tonight. Something wasn't right.

By the time he got home, he was completely on edge. He dropped his keys, fumbling for them in the dark. No one else was home; Amy and the kids were still at Mike's. He finally managed to get the door open, practically throwing himself through it. He turned to close it behind him and froze. There was someone there. Ste felt dread settle in his stomach at the sight of him.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Are you going to invite me in then?"

Brendan stood at Ste's door, his expression unreadable to anyone but Ste. He recognised how angry he was beneath the surface.

He swallowed, frozen to the spot. "I'm really tired, Bren. Can we meet up tomorrow?"

"This can't wait." Without invitation, Brendan strode past Ste, closing the door behind him.

Ste resisted the urge to make a run for it and followed him into the living room.

Brendan's eyes scanned the flat, as if expecting Amy or the kids to suddenly appear.

"They aren't here," Ste told him, taking his coat off. "You want something to drink?"

"No, I don't want anything to drink," Brendan said, voice clipped. This definitely wasn't a social call.

Ste needed something to busy his hands with. He went to the kitchen and put the kettle on for himself, fumbling a little with the mug. Brendan took it from his hands, just like he'd done with the towel at work earlier. Ste gave him a faint smile, flinching a little when Brendan's expression remained unmovable.

"What's this about, Brendan?" Ste asked. He was suddenly aware of how trapped he was against the kitchen counter. Brendan didn't step away from him as he spoke, voice low and dangerous.

"What the _fuck _are you doing, Steven?"

His mask slipped, the anger evident on his face. Ste stood his ground, affronted.

"What are you on about?" He wanted to get past Brendan but the older man wasn't backing down. Ste felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I saw you," Brendan growled. "I saw you dealing to that guy. Is that what Danny's having you do? Is it?"

"It's none of your business," Ste bit back.

"None of my business?" Brendan was incredulous. "Of course it's my business. You're my…"

Ste felt his chest tighten. "Your what? I'm not your boyfriend, am I?" Brendan winced at his choice of word. Spurred on by his hesitation, Ste slipped away from him. "No, I didn't think so."

"You don't understand," Brendan said tersely.

"What don't I understand?" Ste retorted.

Brendan rubbed at his temple, agitated. "Danny's bad news. You have no idea the kind of people he works with. They're dangerous."

Ste scoffed. "Don't pretend this is about me and my safety. You're just scared he'll find out about us."

Brendan stared him down. Ste could hear him breathing heavily from across the room. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Brendan trying to control his temper like this.

"What if things go wrong?" He managed to say eventually, his words coming out strained.

"They haven't so far," Ste muttered, then immediately wished he hadn't. Brendan's eyes popped almost comically in disbelief.

"This wasn't the first time? How long has this been going on?"

Ste shrugged, not looking at him.

"Steven," Brendan said warningly.

"A month or so," Ste said warily, waiting for Brendan's reaction.

Brendan surprised him by sitting down heavily on the sofa. He placed his hands over his face, probably in an attempt to compose himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was softer now, almost hurt. Ste wished he wouldn't, it was easier to take the yelling.

"Because you'd have reacted like you are right now."

Brendan sighed, looking him in the eye. Ste found himself unable to look away.

"Are you doing it for the money? I can give you money, you know that."

"I'm not a bloody charity case, Brendan," Ste said angrily. "I can take care of my family myself, alright?"

"Alright." Brendan held his hands up in an attempt to placate him. "I'm just saying there's another way. You don't have to do this."

"When did you suddenly get all…" Ste struggled for the right word.

"Moral? This isn't about right and wrong, Steven."

"Then what is it about? Why do you care?"

Brendan hesitated and for a moment he looked startlingly vulnerable, like he didn't know the answer to Ste's question himself.

"There's too much risk," he said, recovering himself.

"To who? You or me?"

"Both of us," Brendan said sternly. "You don't want Danny's men on your case, believe me."

"But that has nothing to do with you," Ste pressed.

"It has everything to do with me!" Brendan roared, losing his patience now. "You think I want to see you get hurt? Do you?"

"I don't know, Brendan," Ste said honestly, thinking back to the times it had been Brendan hurting him.

"Well, I don't," Brendan said gruffly.

Ste sighed, sitting down beside him on the sofa, thinking it was now safe to do so.

"No one's hurt me so far. Only roughed me up a bit, no more than what you've done to your dealers in the past."

Brendan blinked in surprise, taken off guard.

"Yeah I know about that. So don't go lecturing me, okay?"

"That's different," Brendan said quietly.

"How is it different?"

"For starters, I never drew blood."

"What?"

Brendan placed his fingers at the back of Ste's head, making him wince.

"Knocked you pretty hard, didn't he? You still think you're doing the right thing?"

"I still have an account to settle. I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to."

"How much do you owe?"

"Brendan-"

"Look, I have the money, I can sort this."

Ste snorted. "You think it's only about the money? Why do you think Danny made a show of coming by the bar tonight?"

Brendan frowned at that, considering. "Maybe he does know something."

"How could he? I haven't said anything."

Brendan glanced at him, shaking his head. "No, of course not. I know that." He tapped his fingers against his lips. "He wanted me to find out though, didn't he?"

Ste shrugged, growing tired now. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm knackered."

Brendan blinked, disarmed by the subject change.

"Do you want me to go?"

Ste was surprised he even had to ask. "No." He made to stand up but Brendan placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait a minute. Gotta sort out that head of yours."

"I'll be alright."

Brendan ignored him, going into the bathroom and emerging with some supplies Amy and Ste kept for the kids' many bumps and scrapes.

"Come here," Brendan said, damp cloth in hand.

Ste winced a little as he pressed the cloth to his head. He hoped there wasn't too much blood.

"I can't feel a bump so I think we can rule out concussion," Brendan said, continuing to dab at the wound. "Just a cut." He put the cloth down, feeling around Ste's head again. "You want a plaster?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Ste replied, feeling himself flush.

"Alright." Brendan's voice was still amused. He went to throw the cloth away.

Ste stood up, stretching a little. Brendan's eyes followed the movement of his t-shirt.

"Just as well I'm staying, wouldn't want you going out and splitting your head open," Brendan commented. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

Ste gave him a look. "You really think I'd go out and make another deal?"

"You might," Brendan answered darkly.

Ste moved towards his bedroom, Brendan following a few paces behind.

"You can't keep an eye on me all the time."

"Don't be ridiculous, Steven." Ste wasn't sure what was ridiculous: the idea that he would do that, or the idea that he couldn't.

Ste sighed, shaking his head and beginning to strip out of his uniform, tossing it to the side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked, giving him the once over.

"I'm going to bed. Are you gonna join me?" Ste was in his boxers now, slipping beneath the covers.

Brendan hesitated for a moment before taking his suit off. He slid in beside Ste, keeping his distance.

"Are you still mad?" Brendan asked after a while. Ste could have laughed, it was so unlike Brendan.

"A little, yeah."

"You know I'm right about this," Brendan said, turning onto his side to look at him.

"I'm not talking about it anymore." Ste pushed himself into the gap of Brendan's arms, his back against his chest. He could feel Brendan's confusion before he gave in and wrapped his arms tightly around Ste's body.

"Don't think that I'm gonna drop it though," Brendan spoke into his hair. "This involves both of us now."

Ste snorted. "Wouldn't dream of it. Goodnight, Brendan."

They were silent for a while. Ste thought he was finally going to get some peace until Brendan spoke again.

"We just gonna sleep then?"

Ste almost laughed. He turned onto his other side to look at Brendan. "Today in the office not enough for you?"

"Never is, you know that."

Ste smiled. He leaned closer into Brendan's body, pressing his lips against his chest. He trailed his fingers through the hair there, going as far as the lining of Brendan's boxers. He slipped his hand inside, reaching for Brendan's cock. It thickened in his hand and Ste swallowed at the thought of it filling him up.

Brendan opened the bedside drawer, grabbing the condoms and squirting lube onto his fingers before reaching for Ste. He winced a little, sore from earlier, but Brendan was good at making him forget. His breath came out in pants, Brendan holding him steady as his fingers worked him open. Ste slid on top of him, straddling him. He lowered himself carefully onto Brendan's cock, taking him in and feeling the burn.

When he was comfortably inside, Brendan began rocking his hips. Ste placed his palms over Brendan's chest, meeting his movements with his own. Brendan stared up at him unflinchingly. Ste wilted under his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut and just feeling it. He felt Brendan's hand on his face, coaxing his eyes open. He was almost afraid of himself in these moments, he felt as though he could promise Brendan anything.

Brendan stroked at his sides, pulling him closer and tightening his arms around him so he could push into him at his own pace. They came that way, Brendan's fingers at the back of Ste's neck, soothing him through the aftershocks.

They fell apart after that, Ste cleaning himself up in the bathroom before slipping back under the covers. He half expected Brendan to leave now, like he'd done in the past. Instead Brendan held his arms out for him to slot back into. He kissed his shoulder blade and relaxed, sleep not far off.

Ste was about to drift off himself when he heard his phone buzz quietly from beside him. He moved enough out of Brendan's arms to reach for it, his stomach sinking when he saw Danny's name pop up.

_Got some more business heading your way. See you tomorrow._

Ste turned his phone off, slumping back against the covers. He looked over at Brendan, for now oblivious in sleep. He didn't know how he was going to do this with him knowing. Perhaps that's what Danny wanted, for Brendan to go crazy and give Danny an excuse to do whatever he wanted. Ste shuddered, curling up beside Brendan, all thoughts of sleep gone. He had to plan a way around it that meant Brendan didn't get himself in trouble. This was Ste's problem, not Brendan's, and he was going to be the one to fix it.

* * *

Brendan woke up before Steven the next morning. His arm was draped across Brendan's stomach, his lips parted a little in sleep. Brendan brushed his fringe back from his forehead, smiling to himself as he imagined how it would look shorter and spiked up. It was easy like this, when no one could see him. Brendan felt his muscles relax and his body loosen as he lay there with the younger man, for once not feeling shame creeping down his spine at the thought of what they were doing.

Steven licked his lips, his eyelashes fluttering a little. Brendan took that as his cue to leave. Sliding carefully out of Steven's arms, he put his trousers back on and let his shirt hang loose on him. He stepped quietly out of the bedroom to the kitchen to find his phone. Idly he scrolled though his phone book, wondering if anyone in there could solve the predicament they'd found themselves in. Or rather, the one Steven had landed them in. He debated offering Danny another dealer, he knew plenty after all. But Steven's words from last night were still playing on his mind. Maybe it _was _personal. Even if Danny didn't know about the two of them, he still knew Steven was a part of his staff, was his to deal with.

In the end he decided to arrange a meeting with Danny himself, man to man. He was just scribbling out a note to Steven when he appeared, hair tufty and soft-looking. His dressing gown was far too large for him and he was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He squinted at Brendan.

"You going?" He didn't sound surprised.

Brendan shrugged, scrunching up the note in his hand. He glanced towards the front door.

"I can make you some breakfast," Steven offered. He'd already turned the kettle on.

"It's okay."

Steven's phone buzzed then. He looked at Brendan warily, hand going into his pocket.

"Who is it?" Brendan asked, staring him down.

Steven looked briefly at the screen. "Just Amy," he said and he sounded so relieved that it made Brendan even more suspicious.

"Danny hasn't been in touch then?" He scrutinised him, watching to see if he was lying.

"Not today," Steven said slowly.

"Last night then?" Brendan took a few steps towards him.

"He might have done," Steven said, quickly hiding his phone from view. "Aren't you off?"

"I'll stay for some breakfast," Brendan decided.

If Steven saw through him he didn't show it. He made Brendan a full English, bacon crispy and delicious. Brendan wolfed his down in minutes while Steven pushed his around his plate, hardly eating anything.

"What is it?"

"What?" Steven looked up, startled.

"You aren't eating it."

"Oh. Do you want it then?"

"No," Brendan said slowly. "I want _you _to eat it."

"Since when have you cared about me health?" Steven asked haughtily, putting a sausage in his mouth all the same.

Brendan shrugged. "You're all skin and bones, that's all."

Steven rolled his eyes. "Isn't that how you like them?"

"Them?" Brendan raised his eyebrows. "I only see you here."

"Yeah, for now," Steven muttered, almost to himself.

"I haven't… you know, there isn't anyone else. You know that, right?" Brendan could barely get his words out. He tried to sound casual but it didn't come out that way. Steven looked at him, examining him.

"I know," he said, offering no more than that. He looked down at his breakfast then. "I'll be a bit late for my shift today."

"Why?" Brendan asked, licking his fingers clean.

"Just got some stuff to sort out in town."

His tone was light but Brendan could see right through him.

"Danny related is it?"

"Like I said last night, it's not really any of your business."

"And like I said, it _is _my business. You're an employee of mine."

"So that's it? I'm just an employee now?" Steven dropped his knife and fork, rising from his seat.

"That's not what I meant. If the police get wind of this and it leads back to the club…"

"Is that all you care about?" Steven asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "What about all the dodgy stuff you do in the club?"

"That's different."

"How?" Steven asked incredulously.

"I know what I'm doing, that's how."

"And I don't?"

"Jesus." Brendan rubbed his forehead. "I've been in this game a long time, Steven. I know how things work. If things went south Danny would drop you right in it. You do realise that?"

"I thought it was only the club you cared about," Steven said quietly, almost accusingly.

Brendan coughed, feeling uncomfortable. "I should go."

"Yeah, you should. I've got stuff to do, you're making me late."

"Don't be like that, Steven."

"What else am I supposed to be like? You know, normal people have breakfast together after they've spent the night with each other."

Brendan blinked, confused. "What are you on about? That's what we've just done."

"But we aren't normal, are we? We aren't a normal couple."

Brendan was taken aback. "Steven, I thought you understood-"

"Oh just leave it, Brendan. I don't wanna hear it."

It was pointless arguing further. Brendan went back in the bedroom to get his things, noticing on his way out the door that Steven had left his dressing gown on the sofa. He had his back to him long enough for Brendan to take his phone out of his pocket and slip it into his own. It was a start, at least.

"See you at work, on time," Brendan said briskly. Steven snorted, saying nothing.

Once he was safely out of the flat, Brendan scrolled through the messages on Steven's phone. He didn't bother looking at the ones from Amy or his own messages to Steven. He found the ones from Danny and sorted through them. They were all pretty similar: meet here for the drop, addresses of Danny's biggest clients. Steven shouldn't have left these on here. Brendan sent them to himself before deleting them off Steven's phone.

The latest one from Danny was last night.

_Got some more business heading your way. See you tomorrow._

Steven hadn't replied yet so Brendan did it for him. He typed a quick message asking Danny to meet him at The Dog around lunchtime. He didn't take long to respond, his words making Brendan seethe, for reasons he couldn't explain even to himself.

_Good to see you so keen. I__'__ll be there. _

He pocketed Steven's phone in case Danny messaged him again. Pretty soon Steven was going to notice his phone was missing and Brendan didn't want to be nearby when that happened. He went home first to freshen up, relieved when he realised Cheryl was still in bed. He could pretend he came home late rather than staying out all night. He felt a little clearer after a shower and a fresh suit. He checked the time, deciding to head to the pub early.

"You're up early," Cheryl commented, coming down the stairs still in her pjs.

"It's almost twelve, sis."

"Is it?" She yawned, padding out into the kitchen. "I just thought you must have been in late last night, that's all."

"Yeah, I was. Had some business with the club to sort out."

"Everything okay though?" Her face pinched in worry. Perhaps she was thinking there was a problem with the renovation of the club.

"Course. I was just heading out, see you later." He gave her a quick kiss, grabbing both his phone and Steven's off the counter before Cheryl noticed.

"Wait," Cheryl called after him. He stopped, turning quickly to look at her. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry."

She snorted. "You? You're always hungry. Why don't you stay for a bit and I'll fix us some lunch."

Brendan hesitated. "I have a meeting."

"A meeting?" Cheryl frowned. "With who?"

Brendan cursed silently to himself. His sister wasn't normally this curious about his business. He must be acting differently today, unintentionally.

"Danny," he said truthfully. Cheryl's cheeks flushed.

"Oh. Would you like me to join you?" She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. Brendan couldn't tell if she was interested, or repulsed by the idea. Danny had a strange effect on people.

"It's fine. I won't be that long anyway. I'll see you at the bar when I'm finished."

She nodded, appeased. "Bren?" She asked just when he was at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe find out how long he's sticking around for?" Cheryl suggested, uncertain.

Brendan nodded, leaving before she asked him anything else.

He made his way to the pub, checking his phone and then Steven's. Obviously Steven wouldn't be able to call him so he'd come looking. Brendan hoped he had enough time with Danny before that happened.

He got some drinks in while he waited for Danny to arrive. He sat inside, in case Steven happened to walk past. When Danny entered and scanned the pub, his eyes settled on Brendan with little surprise. He took a seat opposite him, taking a sip of his drink before he spoke.

"I was expecting Ste."

"I messaged you from his phone," Brendan said smoothly, leaning back in his seat.

Danny raised his eyebrows as though surprised by Brendan's honesty.

"Any particular reason why?"

Here Brendan almost faltered. He cleared his throat, thinking very carefully about his next words.

"I want you to let Steven out of his contract, or whatever you two have going on."

Danny laughed, coughing in an attempt to disguise the sound. "You think it's that official, Brendan? The kid just sells stuff for me. There's no contract."

"Then it won't be a problem letting him stop?"

Danny surveyed him with growing interest. "What's it to you?"

Brendan didn't falter now, he kept his tone even and to the point. "He's one of my staff, Danny. I don't want him mixed up in it, if it ends badly…"

"He's pretty streetwise, that one. Maybe you underestimate him. " Danny's eyes were twinkling. He sighed suddenly, giving a show of seeming apologetic. "I'm afraid I can't help you, Brendan. Ste and I have an arrangement and it works."

"If it's money you're after I can pay you," Brendan offered, voice low and hurried now. This wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped.

"You can't put a price on a good worker, am I right?" Danny's smile widened. "I appreciate you coming to me directly, Brendan but I'm afraid this really isn't your business. Now, if you'll excuse me I have other people to see." He slipped Brendan a wink, draining his glass in one. Brendan watched him leave, trying to keep his temper in check.

He was just leaving the pub when he heard a shout. He looked up, spotting Steven easily. He was in his uniform, hoodie zipped up to his chin against the cold.

"Oi! Brendan!" He shouted furiously. Brendan sighed, awaiting the onslaught.

Steven caught up to him, grabbing his arm. "Give me back my phone!"

Brendan shook him off easily. "No need to be so aggressive, Steven. Here you are." He placed it into his palm.

"You had no right to take it!" Steven hissed angrily.

"It didn't do me much good anyway. Danny still wants you to continue with your arrangement."

"You went to Danny? Behind my back?" He was stunned, incredulous.

"You've been going behind my back all this time, Steven," Brendan reminded him, the words coming out harder than he meant them to.

Steven frowned at him, pocketing his phone. "I don't have to explain myself. I'm nothing to you."

He stomped off then. Brendan cursed low under his breath before following him.

"Jesus, Steven can you just stop a minute?"

"What's the point?"

Brendan caught up to him easily, taking his arm and spinning him round. "You need to listen to me-"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say," Steven interrupted, cheeks flushing red. "You make me so _angry_."

For some reason this made Brendan smile. He reached out to touch Steven's cheek, just briefly. For a moment Steven let him. Then he came back to himself.

"Get lost, yeah?"

"How can I get lost? We work together."

"Maybe I'll take the day off."

"I'll sack you then."

Steven whirled on him. "You're incredible," he said, exasperated.

Brendan smirked at him. "Thank you."

Steven gave a little grunt, attempting to put as much distance between them as possible. Brendan caught up to him without making a scene.

"Steven," he said reasonably, trying to get the younger man to look at him. "Why don't we talk about this somewhere more private, hm?"

Steven scoffed. "Are you scared someone might overhear? Wouldn't want that, would we?" He made to shoulder past him but Brendan blocked his path.

"Alright. What's really going on here?"

"What's really going on?" Steven repeated back to him. "You should know."

"Enlighten me," Brendan said, shrugging.

"It's you, getting involved in things that aren't anything to do with you."

Brendan breathed evenly through his nose. "Steven," he began. "I'm involved whether you like it or not. Now stop kicking off and let me _help _you."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anything from you," Steven's voice caught a little at the end of his sentence. He glared at Brendan to let him past and eventually, he did.

* * *

Ste spent the remainder of the day in a foul mood. He was due at the bar for seven but he still had to meet Danny. He sent him a message at around five, asking Ste to meet him outside the SU bar. Ste thought that wasn't the best idea with Brendan lurking around but he had no choice.

He'd managed to scrape together some of the money he owed Danny. He was getting paid tomorrow and would be able to give him the rest then. He hoped it was enough.

Danny was leaning against the wall when he arrived. He walked towards Ste, smiling amiably. It was all a front, there was nothing friendly about Danny Houston. Ste had learnt that the hard way.

"You got my money?"

"Some." Ste took it from his coat. "I can give you the rest tomorrow."

Danny nodded, pocketing the notes. "In the meantime, I need you to shift some more gear tonight."

"I'm working tonight," Ste said slowly.

Danny looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to catch on.

Realisation hit him square in the chest. "I'm not selling at the club! Brendan would kill me!"

Danny chuckled lightly. "I think we both know that's not true."

Ste blinked, wary of saying anything that might give it away. Then Brendan really _would _kill him.

"No need to be so anxious, Ste. If you can't shift the gear tonight I'll expect double the money you owe me tomorrow."

"What? That's not fair!"

Danny's face darkened. "Life isn't fair," he said deliberately, getting a little too close for Ste's liking. "I don't care if Brendan doesn't approve, you do as I tell you, got it?"

Ste nodded furiously, stumbling back as Danny shoved the drugs into his chest.

He hastily stashed them inside his hoodie, glancing around him anxiously.

Danny smiled, back to his earlier front. There was a hard edge to his voice when he next spoke.

"Don't even think about running to Brendan about this. I expect those drugs gone and my money tomorrow, right?"

Ste nodded, his stomach sinking. Danny patted his shoulder before leaving him. Ste felt the weight of his touch long after he was gone. What the _hell _was he supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Before Ste even had the chance to draw another breath, he heard footsteps behind him, purposeful and impossible to ignore.

"Steven," Brendan said quietly, stopping a few inches away from him.

Ste closed his eyes, wishing more than anything that he could simply disappear, just this once.

"I have to get something before work," Ste said quickly, not turning around. He tried to keep his voice level.

"Hm?" Brendan stepped around him, into his direct path. His head was bent, eyes searching out Ste's own. Ste refused to look up, keeping his gaze fixed on Brendan's black shoes.

"You know, food and stuff," Ste told him awkwardly.

"That right?" Brendan sounded amused. "Are you still worked up from earlier?"

"What?" Ste looked up sharply, wincing internally when he realised what Brendan was talking about. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Brendan narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't look fine, Steven."

"Well, I _am_," Ste pressed. "Do you want anything from Relish?" He added hastily, attempting to distract him with food.

"Sure," Brendan said easily. He drew some notes out of his pocket. "Get mine and Cheryl's usual, and something for yourself."

"Ta," Ste said, taking the notes without comment. "See ya in a bit."

"Come by the office, yeah?" Brendan said pointedly. Ste nodded, hurrying out of Brendan's path.

He walked slower towards Relish, getting his breath back. It was no good arousing Brendan's suspicions, he needed to be more careful. He pushed open the door of the familiar building, taking in the scent of processed meat and the bustle of the evening rush.

Ste put their orders in and sat at the counter, playing with the straws on display to calm his jittering nerves.

"Grabbing a bite?" A voice said from beside him. Ste jumped, his heart skipping a beat. It was only Jacqui. She laughed, throwing her bag onto the counter.

"You want something? I'm getting the orders in for work," he asked her.

She grabbed a menu, giving it the once over. "You're alright, ta."

Ste shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She put the menu down, giving Ste her attention instead. "What's up with you?"

"What? Nothing," Ste said bluntly; he wasn't in the mood for Jacqui's questions.

"Alright, no need to be so defensive, I was only askin'." She huffed.

"Sorry," Ste mumbled half-heartedly. "Bad day."

"We all get plenty of those, love. Doesn't mean we have to go around biting people's heads off."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Ste snapped, slumping a little on the counter.

Jacqui sighed, picking at one of her nails. "Had a run in with the boss, that it?"

Ste looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged. "Always got something going on, has Brendan. Doesn't he rub you up the wrong way sometimes?"

Ste turned his face away, trying hard not to flush. "Not really, no."

"Well you're lucky then. Ever since Danny Houston I'm lucky to get a kind look thrown my way."

"Danny?" Ste tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Yeah, remember the run in we had with him? Brendan helped us out, didn't he? Would never admit it of course. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Mm." Ste agreed, distracted.

Jacqui was taking his lack of response as an invitation to keep talking. "What do you think of him?"

"Who? Brendan?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Danny."

He shrugged. "Never had anything to do with him really."

"Good. Not sure Brendan would be willing to help another of his employee's out over him."

"You're probably right there," Ste said, his skin prickling uncomfortably.

Jacqui looked him over critically. "You aren't looking so good."

"Thanks," Ste said dryly.

"Why don't you skive off? I can take this lot in." She gestured to the bags of food that had just materialised in front of Ste.

Ste laughed shakily. "That's strangely nice of you."

"I have my moments," Jacqui told him with a smile.

Ste was tempted for a moment to take her up on the offer but then he imagined Brendan coming round to his later, demanding to know where he'd been.

"I'd better not, thanks though."

"Don't mention it." She left him then, leaving Ste to carry the food bags back to the SU.

He came across Cheryl first, perched against the bar. She hurried over to help him with the food.

"Did our Bren make you carry these across the village by yourself?"

"I'm sure he managed," Brendan announced before he could respond, coming out of the office at the sound of Cheryl's voice.

"Still," Cheryl said, giving him a nudge. "Gotta keep the staff happy, haven't we?"

"That's right," Brendan agreed, giving Ste a searching look.

"Thanks, love," Cheryl told him, giving his arm a squeeze and heading for the exit.

"Where you going?" Ste asked a little desperately.

"I'm taking this home with me. Got some paperwork to sort out," Cheryl said breezily.

"I told you I could do that," Brendan said, frowning.

Cheryl smiled, shaking her head. "It's my club, I need to be involved. You boys keep it ticking till I'm back, won't you?"

"Course, sis," Brendan flashed her a grin. He turned to Ste when she was safely out of sight. "Office?"

"There's no one here," Ste pointed out.

Brendan raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You know me, Steven. Privacy is key."

Ste rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grabbed their bags of food and headed towards the office. Brendan trailed along behind him, sipping the milkshake Ste had gotten for him.

"Good choice," he murmured, licking his lips.

"What?"

"The milkshake," Brendan hummed. "Delicious."

"You're welcome," Ste said uneasily. "So what do you want?"

Brendan chuckled, shutting the door with a clink behind them. "What makes you think I want anything?"

"Err, because you're shutting us inside your office, alone."

Brendan settled down on the little sofa, gesturing that Ste sit beside him. "Doesn't always have to mean something, Steven. Maybe I just fancy a chat."

Ste snorted. "Yeah right."

Brendan shovelled a large handful of chips into his mouth. "Eat," he said after he swallowed, gesturing to Ste's full bag.

Ste took his burger out reluctantly, his appetite gone out of anticipation of what Brendan was going to do next.

Brendan watched him take a few bites before he continued speaking. "Better?"

Ste nodded, not catching his eye. "What time do you need me tonight?" He asked quickly.

"For the club? Nine," Brendan replied, his voice soft and suggestive. "For me? How about right now?"

Ste swallowed thickly. "Bren…"

"What?" Brendan asked, feigning innocence. "Is it about earlier?"

"No," Ste said stubbornly. "We shouldn't be doing this though."

"Is that right?" Brendan's voice was still low, still soft. It was making Ste's head swim.

"With Danny and everything…"

Brendan tutted, moving closer. Ste could feel his breath across his cheek.

"Danny ain't here, it's just you and me."

"Yeah, for now. You'll sack me off if he gets even a sniff of what's going on with us."

Brendan paused, considering. "What's this really about?"

"What?" Ste looked at him then, startling when he realised how close he was.

"Something's obviously bothering you, tell me," Brendan caught his gaze, willing the truth out of him.

"It's nothing, I'm f-"

"Steven," Brendan said warningly. He was getting dangerously close to the truth. Ste could feel the drugs in his pocket, heavy as bricks.

"I think we should stop this," Ste blurted out, unthinking.

Brendan stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Stop?"

"I've already got enough going on. I don't need all this."

"All what? What have I done?"

"Messing with my head, making me think you care about me."

"Steven-" Brendan was clearly shocked, Ste had taken him completely off guard. That was a first.

"You don't have to say anything. I should have stopped this months ago."

"Why didn't you then?" Brendan asked, recovering himself. He placed his hand on Ste's leg.

"Don't," Ste whispered. His voice wavered, betraying him. His cheeks flushed red as Brendan's hand moved an inch upwards. Brendan was watching him closely, satisfied with his reaction.

"What do you want, Steven?" He took his hand away, leaving it to hover in the air above his leg. "I can stop," he said, gauging Ste's reaction.

Ste shook his head a tiny amount. "I don't want you to," he whispered, unable to hold himself back.

Brendan smiled, moving his hand to Ste's neck and rubbing circles into his flesh. "'Atta boy." His hand cupped Ste's jaw, turning his head to meet his lips.

Ste forgot himself for a while, enjoying the feel of Brendan's hands on him. His fingers tangled in Ste's hair, tugging gently to bring him closer to Brendan's mouth. The slow slide of their tongues was enough to make Ste's head clear completely. He pulled himself closer, half sitting on Brendan's lap. Brendan shouldered off his suit jacket, placing his hands at the small of Ste's back.

Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck, groaning into his mouth. Brendan's hands moved to open Ste's jacket, desperate now to get to the flesh underneath. Ste pulled away for a moment, eyes half lidded with desire. It was only when he heard the soft thud of something hitting the floor that he remembered why he'd been so desperate to get out of the office in the first place. He froze and Brendan froze with him.

"I-" he tried to talk but found that he couldn't. Brendan didn't release him from his arms. He bent down to pick up the small package, holding it like a grenade in his palm.

"What's this?"

"Bren-" Ste attempted to pull away but Brendan placed his hand firmly against his back, holding him where he sat.

"Is this what I think it is?" Brendan looked at him in utter disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's not what you think," Ste said quickly, again trying to disentangle himself from Brendan, all to no avail. "Danny told me I had to sell them otherwise he'd triple my payment."

"You're working tonight, where were you planning on stashing them?" Brendan asked but then his face cleared and turned to sudden anger. "Unless you were planning on selling them here? In _my _club?"

He stood up abruptly, Ste almost toppling off him. He fell gracelessly onto the sofa, limbs sprawled everywhere. He struggled to right himself before Brendan turned his full anger towards him.

"What are you playing at, Steven?"

"He said I had to do as he tells me, I had no choice!"

"No choice? You don't answer to Danny, you answer to _me_."

"He's my boss too," Ste pointed out helplessly. Brendan turned on him, eyes blazing.

"No, he isn't." His words were thick with something else. Ste felt himself shiver involuntarily.

"You said it yourself, he has dangerous friends."

"All the more reason to come to me, let me sort it."

"You can't sort everything, Brendan," Ste said, pulling his hoodie back on.

Brendan snorted, running his hands through his hair.

"Because you don't need anything from me, is that it? You weren't saying that a few minutes ago."

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this." Ste made for the door, body thrumming with anger.

"We aren't finished here," Brendan said coldly, blocking his path.

"I am," Ste hissed, trying to step around him.

"You think I'm gonna let you sell drugs in my club?"

"Obviously not." Ste glared into his face. "But you've got the drugs, not me."

Brendan looked into his hand, clenching his fist around the bag. "I should flush these. Fucking Danny thinking he can sell these under my nose in my own club."

Ste rolled his eyes. "That's great, you do that. I'll see you when I get out of hospital."

Brendan went still, staring at Ste dumbfounded.

"What?"

Ste blinked, some of his bravado dying away. "Well, he won't be happy with me not selling the drugs, will he?"

Brendan continued to stare at him in confusion. "That's not exactly Danny's style."

Ste shrugged. "You know him better than me."

"Yeah," Brendan said distractedly, shaking his head as if to clear it. "I wasn't really going to flush them. We can figure something out."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet," Brendan admitted, moving to his desk. Ste stood by the door, making no move to leave even though he'd been so keen to before.

"Do you still want me to work tonight?" Ste asked after a while. Brendan was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear him.

"Hm? Yeah, course. Can't have you skiving off."

"Jacqui said I should you know,"

"Did she now?" Brendan said, not amused. "Why didn't you then?"

"I know what you're like."

Brendan cocked his head to the side. "You reckon?"

"Know you better than anyone, don't I?" Ste said, his expression softening. Brendan looked him over thoughtfully, not saying anything. "Anyway, I'd better go get sorted, hadn't I?"

"Don't go far, yeah?" Brendan said offhandedly. He was studying the paperwork on his desk now. "I'll be at yours tonight."

Ste nodded, feeling his heart skip a beat. He stepped backwards out of the office. Brendan didn't glance up at his retreat.

* * *

Brendan stayed in his office until opening time. He busied himself with the usual; rotas and accounts and anything else that worked to distract him from thinking about Danny Houston. It was bad enough that he'd used Steven as his dealer without rubbing Brendan's nose in it like this. Danny must have known that Brendan would find out. He was probably laughing at him now, knowing that Brendan couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Except Brendan was already working out what to do about it. He tried to decide on the best way to get both Steven out of this mess and to profit from the trouble himself. In the end he decided on a method that came to him naturally; the ultimate double cross.

The bar was already packed by the time he came out of the office. He didn't feel completely settled here; it was too open and bright, not to mention all the infuriating students. He spotted Steven straight away at the bar, chatting to a pretty blonde girl with flowers in her hair. She was leaning over the bar and smiling flirtatiously at him. Her friends sat around a table nearby giggling and gossiping with each other.

Brendan found himself moving towards them surreptitiously. He caught some of their conversation; the girl was telling him about her university course. Steven was nodding along looking interested but Brendan could tell he wasn't. He moved closer towards them, giving a cough to gain their attention.

"Bar needs restocking, Steven," Brendan told him, standing firm.

Steven glanced over at him, rolling his eyes. "Alright, boss," he said, smirk in place. His eyes were bright and eager.

Brendan followed him to the stock room, quietly locking the door after them. Steven hadn't noticed him; he was bent over some crates. Brendan approached him from behind, brushing his hand over his rear. Steven gave a little start and turned on him, letting out a little yelp before realising who it was.

"You made me jump," he said breathlessly, clutching his chest. His eyes were sparkling, white teeth gleaming.

"Anyone would think you were scared of something, or someone," Brendan said mildly, brushing Steven's hair away from his forehead.

"I'm alright," Steven said loftily, putting his front back on.

"Yeah?" Brendan leaned in close, his breath ghosting across Steven's face.

Steven gulped. Brendan watched his Adam's apple bob with fascination. "We'd better get back to the bar."

"What's the hurry, hm?" He placed his hand on Steven's waist.

"Bren…" Steven began to protest, his body relaxing all the same. Brendan closed the distance between them, kissing him first softly, then with more urgency. Steven pulled away first. "What's gotten into you?" He asked breathlessly, cheeks flushed.

"Nothing," Brendan said a little defensively.

"I don't mean anything by it," Steven answered quickly, trying to draw Brendan back to him. "I thought you'd be saving yourself for tonight, that's all."

Brendan relaxed then, trailing his fingers up Steven's shirt. "I wasn't aware that was on the table."

Steven shrugged. "If you play your cards right."

"And we'll be alone?"

"Yeah," Steven replied, deflating.

Brendan searched his face, frowning a little. "Your Amy still hiding away, is she?"

"She ain't hiding," Steven said, pouting.

"As long as she isn't shooting her mouth off," Brendan murmured, going in for another kiss. Steven pulled away from him, his brow creased.

"Is that all you can say about it? She's the mother of my kids. I thought you got that."

"I do get that. But this…" Brendan gestured between the two of them. "No one can know."

Steven snorted. "Especially Danny, right?"

Brendan gave him a hard look. "He owns part of this place, I don't want him knowing all my secrets. It's not good for business."

"Right," Steven said derisively. "Is that why you're so mad I've shacked up with him?"

The words hit Brendan with a sudden rage. He whirled on him, eyes blazing.

"No wait. Wrong thing," Steven spluttered breathlessly, catching on to his mistake. "I meant me working with him."

Brendan relaxed, just a little. "I've told you already, I don't want you mixed up in this stuff, Steven. I've seen what this trade does to people. I don't want that for you."

"I'm hardly gonna become a druggie, am I?"

He said it lightly enough but Brendan was still met with dark images of Steven, drugged up to the eyeballs, alone and afraid. He shook his head.

"We should get back," he said quietly. Steven nodded, tugging his t-shirt down. Brendan caught a flash of his stomach, and longed to take him home right now. He couldn't though, they had a shift to get through.

Brendan unlocked the door and was halfway through when Steven called him back.

"Bren? Have you decided what you're gonna do with the drugs?"

Brendan turned a little. Steven looked so young with his hair mussed up, chewing on his bottom lip worriedly.

"It'll get taken care of, I promise," Brendan said firmly. "Go on, get back to work," he added a little softer. Steven nodded, moving past him quickly.

The club was busy enough that Brendan was distracted. It didn't stop him from keeping an eye on Steven however, more so than usual. The girl from earlier was still shooting him looks, whispering with her friends. Maybe they were taking bets on who could pull him. Brendan wasn't overly concerned; he knew who Steven was going home with tonight.

Even so, he couldn't help but feel tense. Especially when he spotted a few men glancing Steven's way. It could have been innocent enough but Brendan wasn't feeling like himself. This thing they had was always tenuous, especially recently. Steven caught him looking a few times but he never held his gaze. Maybe he was thinking about later. What they'd talk about, what they'd do. Brendan was thinking about it as well.

Finally closing time came. Steven had forgotten his coat so he stood outside shivering while Brendan locked up.

"Seriously, Steven. You're skin and bones, you need something to keep you warm."

Steven opened his mouth but seemed to think better on his next words and closed it again. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

Brendan put the keys in his pocket and gave Steven another exasperated look. "Your teeth are chattering. Jesus."

"Stop fussing, I'm fine."

Brendan sighed, walking off a little ahead of him. Steven caught up easily, his hands now shoved deep in his pockets. They were silent for most of the way, Steven's chattering teeth the only sound between them. Brendan fought the urge to put his arm around him. Instead he took his own coat off, throwing it in Steven's direction.

"I don't-"

"Just take it, your teeth are getting on my nerves."

Steven did as he was told, wrapping himself in Brendan's coat and looking utterly adorable. Brendan chastised himself for even thinking it, sniffing against the cold air.

Steven glanced his way, fighting the urge to smile. Brendan tried to rearrange his features, wondering to himself when he became so damn readable, to Steven of all people. He was relieved when they finally reached his flat.

Steven fumbled with his keys a little, his hands shaking. Brendan took them out of his hands, opening the door himself. Steven hurried inside, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll stick the kettle on."

Brendan made himself comfortable, first turning the heating on. He sat down on the sofa, tilting his head back. Steven handed him a tea, sitting on the chair away from him.

"I don't bite you know," Brendan said, giving him the once over.

"That's not true," Steven answered accusingly, laughing a little.

Brendan grinned then. "Point. Come here though."

Steven put his cup down, sitting beside Brendan on the sofa. Brendan had his arm outstretched above his head, waiting for Steven to make the first move. Steven sat there, immovable as stone, apparently thinking hard.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brendan asked.

Steven jerked his head. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Brendan asked, brushing his thumb across Steven's cheek absently.

"I don't wanna say," Steven replied, cheeks flushing where Brendan was stroking him.

"Not like you to be shy," Brendan commented, taking his hand away. "Tell me."

Steven sighed, looking away from him. "Why did you go to Ireland?"

That took Brendan by surprise. They hadn't mentioned the incident at _that _bar.

Brendan cleared his throat. "I had some stuff to sort out with the kids."

Steven wouldn't look at him, he saw through Brendan's words easily. "You left me." He sounded so young as he said it that Brendan felt a flash of guilt.

"It was a lot, Steven." Brendan meant that it was too much, too soon. He didn't elaborate though in case he set Steven off.

"I know," Steven said eventually, surprising him. He sounded so resigned that Brendan tilted his face towards him, holding his gaze.

"You still want me to stay?"

Steven swallowed visibly. "Yeah," he said weakly.

Brendan did what he did best then and helped Steven forget. Their lips met with a surprising familiarity. It was beginning to unsettle Brendan, how much he needed this. He'd had lovers in the past but none of them were like Steven. There was something about him; he was a fix Brendan couldn't yet break. He'd have to one day though, he knew that. It couldn't last forever.

Steven pulled away for a moment, his hands on Brendan's face.

"What?" He whispered, almost sweetly. Brendan felt intoxicated by him. He answered him with another searing kiss.

Steven climbed into his lap then, growing bolder. Brendan gripped the fabric at his arse, groaning into his mouth. This was easy for them, the sex. They didn't need words or promises. Brendan could give him what he wanted here, what he needed. It was only after that he wondered if it was enough.

Brendan repositioned him on the sofa, angling him so he was almost on the edge, easily accessible for Brendan to prepare him. Steven peered at him over his shoulder, watching as Brendan's fingers flexed and were swallowed up inside him. He rocked his hips back, desperate for the friction. Brendan felt his cock straining in his trousers. He unbuttoned himself, slipping a condom out of his pocket in the meantime.

Steven shuffled forwards a little before Brendan lined himself up. He entered him slowly, giving Steven time to adjust to the size of him. It was amazing how easily they fit, after that. He fucked him there, still fully clothed himself save his cock outside of his trousers. Sometimes Steven liked that, made him think of all the times in the cellar and the Chez Chez office.

They came together, Brendan sweating in his clothes and Steven a bare canvas in front of him. He ran his fingers down his spine, prolonging the aftershocks. Brendan straightened up first, announcing that he needed a shower. Steven turned around, tucking his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He looked up at Brendan, pupils dilated and eyes piercing. Brendan found that he had to look away from him. He felt his heart thud in his chest, betraying him.

He found Steven in the bedroom after, lying on top of the covers in a sprawled heap. He sat up when Brendan entered the room, towel around his waist.

"You left these here before, they're clean," Steven offered him some clothes, looking sheepish.

Brendan blinked in surprise. "I didn't even realise I was missing these."

Steven shrugged. "I just thought, well… you never know when you'll be round here again. You might need… I don't know." He pursed his lips together, as if willing himself to shut up.

Brendan dressed himself, grateful at least that he'd left a t-shirt and trousers here and not a suit. He sat beside Steven on the bed, offering him his arm to slot into. They didn't say anything for a time; eventually Steven repositioned himself so he was sprawled across Brendan's stomach. It was almost as though he didn't want to look at him when he next spoke.

"Why are you so bothered about this Danny business? Is it really about the club and your image?"

Brendan sighed wearily, wondering how many times this conversation would happen. Why was Steven always so intent on drawing more out of him?

"It's important we sort this before it gets out of hand," Brendan said, his hand in Steven's hair now, lazily playing with a few strands.

"What do you suggest then?" Steven asked, voice muffled as he buried his nose in Brendan's stomach.

"I have some contacts that might be interested in Danny's product, for a fair price."

Steven stiffened in his arms. "Are you saying we should sell the drugs ourselves?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I reckon I can get a better deal than Danny planned to. Especially considering he was sending you out to do it."

"Hey!" Steven protested.

Brendan chuckled a little. "Don't take it personally, Steven. Some of these people just need a good push and you have to be a certain sort to carry that off."

Steven sat up then, looking affronted. "Are you saying I'm soft?"

Brendan poked his belly, feeling strangely loose. "A bit, yeah."

Steven frowned at him. He made to move away from him but Brendan held him around the middle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You're an arse, you know that?"

"I try."

Steven squirmed a little but Brendan only held him tighter.

"Just listen, okay?"

Steven went still but Brendan could tell he was still annoyed by the way he held himself.

"So I sell the drugs to my contacts, make a much better profit. You tell Danny you sold them no problem, give him a fraction of the money we make. Everybody wins."

Steven turned in his arms to look at him. He wrinkled his nose. "You really think that will work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Err because Danny isn't that stupid?"

Brendan scoffed at that. "I've outsmarted him once, I'm sure I can do it again."

Steven still looked sceptical. Brendan sighed, tucking a strand of hair away from his forehead.

"Put it this way, Danny will think you're still onside, he'll get the money he thinks he's owed, I'll get the money I think I'm owed. This whole mess will get put to bed, so to speak."

"Yeah but what makes you think Danny's gonna just let me go after that?"

Brendan considered him for a moment. "I suppose we just have to give him what he wants."

"And what _does _he want?"

"I'm still working on that one. This is only phase one, Steven. We'll have to wait and see how things pan out."

"Well that's just brilliant, isn't it?" Steven rolled his eyes. "You two are the ones making all the money, what's in it for me?"

Brendan looked at him soberly then. _Nothing really. But I get you all to myself again, _he thought internally. Out loud he said: "You get Danny off your back, which is what you wanted all along, isn't it?"

Steven frowned, thinking it through. After a while his expression cleared; he looked resolved.

"Alright, I'll go for it. I trust you."

Brendan hesitated at that. Steven's trust was a fragile thing and not something Brendan could promise he wouldn't break. On this point however, he was quietly confident.

"That settles it then. We'll see Danny tomorrow."

Steven nodded, still looking troubled. Brendan didn't blame him.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Final chapter! Thank you to everyone who's read and to Busman's Holiday once more for helping with the editing process.

* * *

Chapter Four

When Ste woke up the next morning, he expected Brendan to be long gone. It wasn't unusual for him; Ste had opened his eyes on many occasions to find an empty space beside him. He gave a soft sigh, pulling the covers over his face in defiance. He wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet.

Suddenly he felt a blast of cold air as the covers were ripped clean off him. He immediately wrapped his arms around his bare chest.

Brendan chuckled above him, tilting his head for a better view. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Steven."

"What are you doing?" Ste attempted to pull the covers back but Brendan held them firmly in his grip.

"We've got stuff to sort out. I need you out of bed and dressed in five minutes. No arguments." Brendan was already fully dressed in his suit from last night, slightly crumpled but still wearable.

"Gimme a minute to wake up," Ste grumbled, swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

"I've already let you sleep in long enough," Brendan told him, throwing some clothes in his direction.

Ste stared at him and the clothes, perplexed. "Are we going somewhere?"

"My contact is expecting us," Brendan told him promptly.

"What?" Ste asked blankly, slipping a t-shirt over his head but missing one of the arms. Brendan huffed impatiently, striding over and rearranging the shirt.

"I told you last night, I have people to sell the drugs to."

"But you want _me _to come?"

"Only as my lookout. Just in case Danny's got people watching us."

Ste gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

"He's pretty thorough, Steven. Get your trousers on then, or do I have to dress you myself?" His voice was teasing but Ste still felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"I can dress myself thanks."

"Alright, good." Brendan gave him a brief nod before sweeping out of the room without so much as a backwards glance. Ste was used to the coldness in the mornings but Brendan seemed edgier than normal.

Ste decided to do as he was told, just this once. He stumbled into the bathroom, yawning as he went. He splashed his face with cold water and brushed his teeth, spitting indelicately into the sink.

Brendan was in the kitchen when he came out, finishing off a coffee. He gave Ste an appraising look but seemed satisfied. Ste walked towards him, hoping to get himself a coffee at least before they left.

"No time for you," he told Ste, batting his hand away from the kettle. "Come on."

Ste sighed, grabbing his hoodie from the sofa.

"I've got your coat," Brendan said, thrusting it into his chest.

"Thanks," Ste said uncertainly, grabbing his phone and keys before he closed the door after them.

The morning was distinctly grey with specks of light straining to peer through. Ste squinted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Brendan was already moving ahead of him, striding purposefully towards the village. Ste followed at his own pace, scuffing his shoes as he went. Despite the rude awakening, he was excited to be doing this with Brendan. He'd often wondered about Brendan's dodgy dealings and now he was going to be a part of it.

While they walked, Brendan paused a few times to glance back at him, as if making sure he was still there. He only began to slow down once they reached the edge of the park.

Ste caught up to him, not saying anything at first until Brendan stopped.

"We aren't selling _here _are we?" He asked, appalled.

Brendan sighed, giving him a level look. "What do you think? I just want to make sure we're both on the same page."

"Alright," Ste said awkwardly. "Go on then."

"You don't speak, not for anything. I do all the talking."

"We all know how much you love doing that," Ste muttered, loud enough for Brendan to hear.

Brendan continued, ignoring him. "You don't go near the guy. You're my lookout, not my back up. Got it?" He was staring at Ste, oddly intense now.

"Got it," Ste said eventually. He swallowed. "Where we meeting him then?"

"Through the trees."

"Is he buying all of them?"

"Yeah. Well, his boss is. Obviously doesn't want to come himself."

"Then why are you?" Ste frowned at him. "You don't normally."

Brendan looked at him carefully. "Too much risk, sending anyone."

"You could have sent me," Ste pointed out.

"Like I said, too much risk."

"So you don't trust me then?"

"It's not that," Brendan said brusquely.

Ste opened his mouth to question him further but Brendan silenced him.

"Come on, he'll be turning up soon."

He led him out of the park, into the line of trees.

"You wait here. If I give any sign, you go. Right?"

"Not without you though," Ste said stubbornly. "This is my fault, I'm not dropping you in it."

Brendan rolled his eyes impatiently. "Whatever you say. Just stay here, yeah?"

Ste nodded, staring at the ground. Brendan waited irritably beside him, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Are you nervous or something?" Ste asked after a while. Brendan stared at him curiously.

"Nervous? Why would I be?"

"I dunno, there's always a risk with this kinda thing, isn't there?"

"You tell me, Steven. You've become quite the expert yourself."

Ste grimaced. "I guess I walked into that one."

"Mm," Brendan murmured. "But no, I'm not nervous. I just want to get this finished."

"You don't have to help me you know. I'm the one that got involved in all this."

"Don't start all that again, please." Brendan shook himself. His expression suddenly cleared. "I think he's here."

Ste followed his gaze, spotting a man with dark hair in a leather jacket. Thick stubble grazed his jaw and his eyes were piercing, searching. He couldn't have been much older than Ste himself.

"He isn't what I expected," Ste noted, with a little laugh. "He looks alright."

Brendan turned to him slowly, his lips pressed tightly together. "What?"

Ste coughed, flustered when he realised how that sounded. "No, nothing."

Brendan continued to glare at him until Ste's eyes flew back to the man.

"You better go, he'll clear off otherwise."

Brendan finally broke his gaze, moving towards the man in question. They exchanged pleasantries, Brendan leaning in close to negotiate. Ste could barely hear them from where he was standing. It was only when their voices grew agitated and raised that he realised some dispute was going on. He stepped a little closer towards them but he needn't have bothered; the man was mouthing off loud enough now for Ste to hear him clearly.

"That isn't the agreed price, mate." He tapped Brendan's chest angrily. Ste saw Brendan's eyes narrow, his stance unpredictable.

Ste was moving before he even knew he needed to. Brendan had the guy by the collar, breathing hot, angry air in to his face.

"Brendan!" Ste shouted warningly.

Brendan ignored him. He took the money out of the guy's pocket, shoving the small package into his chest. He got close again, teeth bared.

Ste touched his arm, just once, and that seemed to bring him back. He let the guy go roughly, watching as he stumbled back away from him.

"You nutter," he spluttered. He had his phone out in moments.

Brendan grabbed Ste's arm, yanking him in the other direction.

"Come on," he said roughly. They broke out into a run until they were out of the clearing.

Ste's heart was hammering, his breath coming in short bursts. He felt exhilarated. He grinned at Brendan.

"That was close."

"I thought he was gonna call for back up," Brendan said distractedly.

"You shouldn't have gotten rough with him," Ste told him. Brendan looked at him then, expression darkening.

"Scared I was gonna hurt him, hm? Wanna go see if he's okay?" There was an edge to his voice that Ste hadn't heard before.

"You know that's not what I mean," he said quietly, beginning to get his breath back. "Anyway, it's done now."

"Yeah, except for Danny."

"Right." Ste's heart sank. "Well, I'll meet him later, won't I?"

"Come to me first."

"What for?" Ste asked blankly.

"Your cut," Brendan said as if it were obvious.

"You think that will be enough to get Danny off my back?"

"Should be. I can't think what else he'd want from you." There was that edge again. Ste wondered how things would be between them when all of this was said and done.

"I'll see you later then," he said awkwardly.

"Don't leave it too long, coming by."

"I won't," Ste promised. He shuffled away quickly, daring a glance back to find Brendan still watching him.

* * *

It was later in the day when Brendan saw Steven again. He knocked gently on the office door, his face peering through a small gap when Brendan invited him in.

"Are you busy?"

Brendan shook his head, standing as Steven entered. He went to the safe, punching in the code and withdrawing the correct amount, plus a little extra.

"If he gives you any trouble, offer him more money."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Keep it for yourself."

"Thanks," Steven said, pocketing it. "I'd best get going then."

"Already?"

"I texted him earlier, he said he has some other business to look into."

"Other business?"

"He didn't say what, I didn't wanna ask."

"No, course not," Brendan said distractedly.

"Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Wait," Brendan called him back. Steven stared at him expectantly but Brendan couldn't find the words. What he really wanted to say was _Can I come with you? _Instead he cleared his throat and sat back down at his desk. "Let me know how it goes, yeah?" He said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. Steven nodded, looking faintly sick. Brendan wanted to say something comforting but again he found that the words wouldn't come.

Brendan sat for ten minutes deliberating what to do next. His leg was twitching underneath the desk, primed for action. Instead he sat idle, the work in front of him swimming before his eyes in a cloud of indifference. Eventually he resolved to move. He didn't know where Steven was meeting Danny but he supposed it was somewhere relatively private.

He checked the alleyway and the folly to no avail. He resolved to go back to the park and that was where he got lucky. Steven was sitting on a bench, hunched in on himself. His eyes were darting everywhere expectantly. Brendan wished he wouldn't look so conspicuous.

They were both spared further anxiety when Danny finally showed up. Brendan walked closer to pick up their conversation, keeping himself concealed behind some fortunate trees.

"I've got your money," Steven said quickly, producing a small, brown envelope from his pocket. He fumbled with it in the handover but Danny took it graciously enough, pocketing it in his suit.

"And my drugs?"

"Sold them," Steven said, eyes wide and earnest. If Brendan didn't know him better he'd believe the lie.

Danny looked thoughtful. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

"I'm done now though," Steven added hastily, stumbling a little over his words.

"Is that right?" Danny smiled pleasantly at him. "Walk with me a moment, won't you?"

"Erm-"

"That wasn't a question, Ste," Danny said, his voice low and cold.

Steven reluctantly did as he was told. Brendan hesitated from where he was standing but thankfully Danny didn't lead them in his direction. Brendan moved as they moved, straining to pick up their conversation.

"The thing is, Ste," Danny began, sounding deceptively casual. "I like a bit of notice when my employees decide to quit."

"I'm still working at the club," Steven said quickly. "It's just the extras I'm done with."

"Did Brendan put you up to this? That man really needs a hobby." Danny laughed at his own joke but Steven had tensed at the mention of Brendan's name. He sighed deeply. "I'm afraid I simply can't do it, Ste. Not without a higher price."

"I have more money," Steven reached back into his pocket but Danny held up a hand.

"Not really what I had in mind."

Brendan tensed involuntarily, his nostrils flaring.

"I can't do anything dodgy, Danny. I could lose my job at the club."

Danny laughed at that. "You have a very strange perception of your boss." He considered Steven for a moment. "I suppose I can't force you."

Steven breathed out in relief but Brendan knew he wasn't in the clear just yet.

Danny seemed to be struck by another idea, his face lighting up with it. He turned to Steven, smiling now.

"Come to think of it, I have a better candidate in mind for what I need."

Steven looked confused for a moment but he knew better than to argue.

"So we're done?" He asked hesitantly. Danny looked him over, expression unreadable.

"Yes, we most certainly are." Danny's eyes were twinkling with an unknown humour.

Steven, oblivious as was his way, smiled a little nervously before Danny left him.

Brendan wasted no time in approaching the younger man. Steven rolled his eyes, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Did you follow me or something?"

"Is it all sorted?" Brendan said instead, ignoring his question.

"Yeah," he replied, a little uncertain. "I'm surprised really, I thought it would have taken more than that."

"Sounds like he's got someone else on his radar."

Steven raised his eyebrows. "Did you seriously listen in?"

"Someone had to make sure you didn't slip up."

"Oh right, I should have known it was about _that_."

"What's it about?" Brendan retorted, defensive.

Steven snorted, shouldering his way past him.

"Hey," Brendan caught up to him, moving to block his path. "Why are you getting your knickers in a twist, hm?"

Steven shook his head incredulously. "Just get out of my way, Brendan."

Brendan stood firm, amused by Steven's stubbornness. "We don't have to worry anymore, Steven. Things can go back to normal."

"Normal? None of this is normal, Brendan. Do you think I'm gonna carry on being your secret forever?"

"Why are you bringing this up again? What's gotten into you?" Brendan moved his hand to touch him but Steven was already flinching back, as if scared of his own resolve. "Steven," Brendan said sternly. "Come on, come back to mine," he added, softer.

"No," Steven said resolutely.

"Steven."

"No! If you think I'm just gonna come every time you click your fingers-"

"Now wouldn't that be a skill," Brendan murmured, smiling.

A flicker of a smile moved across Steven's lips. Brendan took this as his opening, stepping into Steven's space, crowding his senses.

For a moment Steven looked as if he might give in but then that stubborn resolve resurfaced. He took a definitive step back.

"I can't do it anymore, Brendan. I can't." He was getting himself worked up now, Brendan couldn't understand the necessity of it. His eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed with some unconcealed emotion. Brendan felt shaken by the sight of it.

Brendan sighed, pressing his fingers to his lips. He tried a different tact, attempting to diffuse the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Cheryl's out, we'd have the place to ourselves."

"You'd risk it?" Steven said, almost petulant. Brendan was drawing him back already.

Brendan smiled briefly, his hand brushing Steven's waist. "Yeah. Yeah I would."

"Am I supposed to feel grateful?"

Brendan shrugged, dropping his hand. "You can feel whatever you want, Steven. It's your choice."

Steven looked undecided, chewing his bottom lip.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll be back at mine." Brendan took one step towards him, leaning in close enough to speak directly into his ear. "See you there."

Brendan knew he was being a cocky bastard but he also knew how Steven's mind worked. He'd be so affronted by the assumption that he'd come over specially to tell Brendan how pissed off he was. The moment he was in the flat that was it. Brendan walked away from him feeling assured that he'd see him very soon.

* * *

As if pulled by some invisible force, Ste found himself knocking on Brendan's front door. He opened it casually, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. A few of his shirt buttons were undone, his chest hair peeking out.

Ste paused, momentarily speechless. Brendan smiled slowly, completely aware of the effect he was having.

"What a pleasant surprise."

Ste shook himself, tensing his body all over. "I didn't come here for that."

"Then what did you come here for?" Brendan asked, amused.

Ste stepped past him, trying his best not to touch him in any way. Brendan looked out behind him, an old habit. He closed the door, turning back to Ste.

"Well?"

Ste straightened himself to his full height. "You can't just snap your fingers and expect me to come running."

"Of course I don't expect that," Brendan answered calmly. "I just thought a little celebration was in order."

"A celebration?" Ste repeated sceptically. "You're acting like we've won something."

"Haven't we?" Brendan stepped further into the room, circling Ste like a lion might circle his prey.

"We had a lucky escape from Danny. He might come calling again someday."

"He might."

"And you aren't worried about that?"

"You know me, Steven. Cool as a cucumber."

Ste snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Alright," Brendan acquiesced, looking a bit more serious now. "I guess I don't see the harm, when it's just the two of us."

Ste wavered then, disarmed by Brendan's honesty. Brendan took his uncertainty as a cue to come closer. Ste was sure a few buttons had disappeared again.

"What do you want?" Ste asked, swallowing thickly.

Brendan took another step towards him, bending his head in an attempt to catch Ste's gaze. "You know what," he said, voice so low that it sent a shiver through Ste.

Ste felt his heart flutter, his throat seize up. Brendan was close now, too close. Ste could feel his hot breath on his face. He was smiling, his hand moving to cup Ste's cheek.

"Brendan," Ste groaned, his voice strained.

Brendan brushed his thumb across Ste's jaw line. "Hm?" His eyes were half lidded, already taken over by the pull between them.

Ste shook his head, hardly knowing what to say. Instead he lurched forwards, catching Brendan's lips in a fierce kiss. Brendan let out a startled sound, half groan, half surprise. He caught Ste by the waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Before Ste could catch his breath, Brendan had him pinned against the wall, his arms still around his waist with unparalleled certainty. Their lips broke apart, Brendan's attaching themselves to Ste's throat. Ste groaned helplessly, his body tingling with every kiss and caress.

Brendan pulled them towards the bedroom, the door crashing open in their wake. Ste had spent several nights in this room, but night hadn't yet fallen and it was almost surreal to see it in the daylight. Ste grinned at Brendan with unspoken affection. In response, Brendan pushed him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him with a low growl, his lips finding their favourite spot on Ste's collarbone.

"Bren," Ste breathed, hands resting on Brendan's chest.

"Shh," Brendan crooned, his hands beginning to roam down Ste's side. "No talking."

"Okay but what does this mean?" Ste asked in a rush. Brendan paused in his movements, sighing as he rested his forehead against Ste's.

"Can we not do this now?"

"Do I have to arrange a meeting or something?" Ste answered petulantly.

Brendan huffed a breath, rolling off of him.

"Sorry," Ste said, turning onto his side. "I just don't want this to be it."

"It?" Brendan repeated, squinting at him. "What are you on about?"

"I don't want us to go our separate ways after, you know?"

Brendan bared his teeth, laughing now. "You're all over the place, Steven. One minute you're telling me to get lost and the next-"

"That's the effect you have though, isn't it?" Ste interrupted.

"Effect?" Brendan questioned, curious now.

Ste smiled, feeling embarrassed. "Come on, you knew what you were doing when I turned up here."

Brendan shrugged, feigning innocence. "You know I'd never do anything you didn't want me to," he said quietly. Ste looked at him in some surprise for the genuine nature of his words.

"Of course I know that," he murmured.

"Then stop questioning it, yeah?" Brendan drew him close once more, their faces and bodies inches apart from where they laid on the bed.

"Okay," Ste agreed, unable to resist closing his eyes and feeling Brendan's lips covering his again.

The brief interlude made Brendan slow down, his hands hesitant and careful for a time, slowly revealing inch by inch of Ste's skin. It was a relief to finally feel his fingers working their way inside. He held Ste's body against his own, Ste's head cradled against his chest. Ste felt overwhelmed by the press of his body, the smell of him all-encompassing. He wouldn't forget this moment for a long time.

Brendan flipped Ste over, pulling him back into his arms as he entered him from behind. This wasn't a position they ordinarily did but Ste loved the intimacy of it, even though he couldn't see Brendan's face. Brendan pushed into him while his hands and lips found every crevice of Ste's body. He could feel Brendan's hot breath on his skin, could hear his grunts as his body jerked and pulsed inside of him. Ste tilted his head back to find Brendan's lips, their mouths sloppy as they tried to coordinate.

Ste could feel his body warming up in Brendan's embrace. He opened his eyes, knowing that his expression wasn't being checked, that he wore open adoration unashamedly.

Brendan cried out, his orgasm slamming into him with such a ferocity that even Ste felt it. Brendan rocked into him, his hand grasping Ste to bring him to the same conclusion. Ste spilled all over his hand and onto the bed sheets. Brendan held him firmly through it, stroking his sweat soaked hair away from his face. He kissed him once just below his earlobe and then pulled away. Ste shivered from the lack of contact, turning his face into the bed sheets to compose himself.

Brendan threw him some wipes, already cleaned up himself. He put on some boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed while Ste sorted himself out. Eventually he leaned back against the headboard. Wordlessly, Ste laid himself across his stomach, playing with the hairs on his chest.

Ste sighed contently, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Brendan breathing, his stomach rising and falling. Absently, Brendan brushed his fingers through the soft tangle of his hair, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. His hand found it's way to Ste's cheek, cupping it and drawing him close for a kiss. They looked at each other for a moment and Brendan opened his mouth to say something; Ste didn't know what he was thinking about. He searched his face questioningly but Brendan had already shut down. He was shifting as though readying himself to bolt. Ste felt the crushing disappointment weighing him down. He should have known better.

Brendan's phone began to buzz, a welcome distraction for the both of them. He reached over to check who it was and immediately stiffened.

"I gotta take this." He gave Ste a pointed look as he answered. "Danny." Ste stared at him with wide eyes, as though Danny was suddenly in the room with them. "Kinda in the middle of something here," he said quietly, turning away from Ste.

Ste could just about hear Danny's voice on the other end of the phone. He told Brendan they had a problem that needed sorting, and that Brendan had to get to the club.

"Where you going?" Steven asked, even though he already knew the answer. He wrapped the covers protectively around himself. Brendan gave him a look as if lamenting the sudden cover up.

"The club." Brendan was already getting dressed, pulling his shirt on quickly.

"What did Danny want?"

"I don't know," Brendan answered honestly. "Hopefully nothing important."

"You don't think he knows, do you? About the drugs?"

"Why would he, Steven? You didn't tell him, did you?"

"You know I didn't." He slid out of bed to find his clothes. "Look, forget him. We don't have to worry about him anymore. That's what you said."

Brendan snorted. "Maybe I was wrong. He still owns half the club."

Ste frowned. "Why can't you just buy him out?"

Brendan raised his eyebrows, growing exasperated now. "You got a couple of thousand hidden away somewhere, hm?"

"I was only saying."

"Don't," Brendan said bluntly, snatching up his keys and phone. "Look, I'll try and see you later, okay? I'll come to yours."

"Don't bother." Ste pulled on his uniform, doing up his black hoodie. Brendan was staring at him with the strangest expression on his face.

"I don't know what to do with you, Steven. I really don't."

"I thought things were gonna be different," Ste said, forcing his trainers on. "Guess I was wrong again." He moved towards the door but Brendan stopped him.

"Hey." Brendan grabbed his wrist, tugging him gently back towards him. "Don't be like that." He stroked his thumb over Ste's pulse. "I won't be long, promise."

"I'm getting a bit sick of your promises, Brendan." Ste pulled himself out of Brendan's grip. "It's the same thing, isn't it? We fuck and then you don't wanna know."

Brendan winced at his choice of words but Ste could tell he was getting angry now.

"What exactly do you want, hm? What do you think I can give you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Ste felt himself go cold all over. "I'll see you around."

He slammed the door on his way out, breathing hard against the wall. It was so easy for him to lose it when it came to Brendan. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. It was starting to grow dark now and Ste had a few hours before his shift started. He almost went home to shower, anything to get the scent of Brendan off of him. Despite himself, he didn't want to. Instead he took a walk and while he did so, he reflected.

He wondered if he'd been a bit hasty earlier. He was still stinging from the failed date not so long ago. He knew he couldn't push Brendan too far. He decided to go and find him at Chez Chez. Danny must have left by now and he was sure Brendan would linger there, always more comfortable in his own club than the SU bar.

He had only a moment's hesitation as he reached the office door. He hoped that Danny hadn't figured something out about the drugs. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He didn't bother to knock. If Brendan was alone he'd probably be expecting him. Unfortunately for Ste, he wasn't alone.

"Brendan, I just need to-" He stopped short when he saw Danny. There was something different in his expression, as though he was getting his measure of Ste in a way he hadn't needed to before.

Ste turned to Brendan. He looked horrified to see him at first but he recovered quickly. "Not now, Steven." Ste looked at him, wanting to say something, anything to diffuse the weird tension in the room. "Not now," Brendan said, firmer this time. He gestured with his head for Ste to leave. Ste fought the urge to roll his eyes, slipping the door shut as quickly as he'd opened it.

_Not now. _

That was all it ever was with Brendan. Waiting, always waiting. Ste was starting to wonder if he'd forever be waiting for Brendan. He knew it was ridiculous, knew that Brendan was trying to keep him out of whatever business he had with Danny. He'd tell him later, when he came round to his.

Except he didn't show, not that night or the next. Ste didn't hear a thing from him and Christmas was fast approaching. By Christmas Eve, Ste still hadn't seen him. It was like he was avoiding him at every opportunity. He wasn't at work; Cheryl had given him the time off to spend Christmas with Amy and the kids. He spent the last few days wrapping presents and staring at his phone, wondering if Brendan might call.

Eventually he got so tired of waiting that he turned his phone off altogether. If Brendan needed to see him, he'd come. Ste wasn't going to him this time, no chance. He was done.

* * *

31st December 2010

New years eve. The night when the past could be laid to rest, and everyone could start anew. Brendan knew it was a load of shit. Cheryl was out enjoying herself and Brendan was alone, sitting with a whiskey in hand and the curtains drawn shut. It was just another night to him; they tended to blur together these days.

He wondered to himself what Steven would be doing tonight. Would he be out, drinking and laughing with the rest of the village? Would he be at home, ignoring Brendan's calls some more?

He'd rang him every day since that night. He didn't know why, a compulsion perhaps. He knew Steven was safe but a part of him had wondered whether Danny had gotten to him first, before he goaded Brendan. He'd seen him since then though. He'd seen him the very next day, looking perfectly unharmed. Brendan had wanted to go to him but knew that he couldn't without giving something away. He couldn't comprehend what he'd done, what he'd done for Steven.

It terrified him. He wanted to forget it, to block it out. Foxy had made it sound so easy; clean the place down, burn your clothes. For him, that was the end of it. Brendan couldn't just forget, he couldn't just bury it like they'd buried Danny in the pond. It was incomprehensible to him. He wasn't a killer, he'd never been that, and yet now it hung around everything he did. He could barely look at Cheryl, all smiles and affection for him. He dreaded to think what he'd do if Steven looked at him like that, like he had that last time they'd been together. Brendan hadn't been able to stomach it then and he certainly couldn't now.

Brendan swallowed the rest of his whiskey, slamming the glass down onto the table. He rubbed his forehead, staring at his phone. 11.59 flickered and changed. Midnight already. Another year begun and Brendan was here, alone and afraid.

Sometimes he wondered, before he pushed the thought hastily away, what he was most afraid of. The act itself, bashing Danny's head in to rid himself of that smug, smiling face. _"__You know when I__'__m done here, I think I__'__ll pay your little friend a visit.__"_Or was it Steven, the idea that he'd go to such lengths to protect him and he'd never be able to tell himself why. _Why? _What was Steven to him? He'd made a deal a long time ago that he wouldn't let anyone in, that it was pointless, dangerous to even consider it. Now here he was, drinking alone with only his traitorous thoughts for company, wondering why Steven wouldn't answer him, what he'd say to him if he did.

Danny had gone back on his deal and hadn't that been a mistake? Brendan wondered when he'd managed to break his. Would he be able to make a new one, stay away from Steven for good? Somehow he doubted it. It wasn't over, far from it. It was only just beginning.


End file.
